


Christmas Eve

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, this is cliched fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: Tien's been talked into Christmas shopping with Yamcha, and he's not pleased about it.Or is he...And is that mistletoe?
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is cliched fluff, because it's christmas and I can.

“Okay- Chiaotzu, Puar.” Tien looked pointedly at his small companions, hands clasped behind his back. “We’ll meet you back here in 1 hour exactly- Yes?” 

“Tien-” chiaotzu gave his best friend a deadpan expression, his small hands planted on his hips. “Puar and I are more than capable of keeping track of time- thank you very much.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t. I would just prefer not to spend any longer in _this town_ than necessary.” The way Tien said _this town_ you would expect he was speaking of some long abandoned ghost town, the type of place that would send a shiver down your spine- not a perfectly quaint village with freshly ploughed streets decorated to the nines with christmas decorations. But Tien never had been much for people. Or shopping. Or celebrations. 

“Yeah yeah, they’ll be here.” Yamcha waved for Puar and Chaitzu to escape before Tien laid out his plan again. He smacked Tien’s bicep “C’mon Tien, no wonder they wanted to go off on their own, you’re acting like this is a deadly mission.” he nudged his friend to set off down the picturesque main street. 

“I might prefer that.” Tien’s face was perfectly impassive but Yamcha could see the playful glint in his eye, which made him chuckle. “No, if this was a deadly mission you’d be trying to leave Chioatzu and me on some mountainside somewhere.”

“That was one time. And you yourself admitted that you wouldn’t have been able to take on Frieza and his cronies- I was just being responsible.” 

“Pfft, I could easily take Frieza’s cronies. I just stayed behind so Chiaotzu wouldn’t feel bad.” Yamcha winked at Tien and all Tien could do was roll his eyes “If only your prowess matched your ego.” He shook his head in faux sorrow, “You might have stood a chance.”

“I'll get you for that.” He pointed in Tien’s face, “When you least expect it.” Yamcha smiled deviously at Tien before lifting his hands to his mouth, attempting to blow some heat into them.

“I’m meant to take the threat of a man who can’t handle a little cold weather seriously?”

“Hey, I’m a desert baby, remember?” Yamcha pouted and Tien couldn’t help but to find the whole image rather… _cute_. Yamcha’s nose and cheeks rosy from the cool air, his wild long hair escaping out from the beanie he’d borrowed from Tien, a cream turtleneck popping out underneath his winter jacket. If not for the scars on his face Yamcha would have made a perfect model for a ski catalogue. 

“Here-” Tien pulled his fingers free from one glove, then the other, offering the gloves to Yamcha who lifted his hands in protest “I can’t take your gloves.”

“Why? As you said- you’re a desert baby. I’m much more used to the cold.” He held the gloves out toward Yamcha, who was now rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, a bashful smile on his face, “Really? Thanks Tien...” Yamcha’s cheeks seemed a little darker than they had a moment ago. 

“It’s nothing.” Tien answered brusquely, hoping that the warmth he was feeling in his own cheeks wasn’t too noticeable. Yamcha took the gloves, gingerly slipping the soft leather onto his hands. Tien suddenly didn’t feel quite so annoyed about this impromptu shopping trip.

“That’s better.” Yamcha looked at his newly gloved fingers, twinkling them. “Thanks, Tien.”

“You already said that.” Tien started walking forward again, toward a small row of stores.

“Well, I mean it!” Yamcha called, following after him.

Tien knew full well that he meant it- that was the problem that had been plaguing him for decades now- Yamcha’s earnestness. He took something as small as being leant a pair of gloves and acted as though Tien had done him some great kindness- it was a totally foreign way of being, especially after Tien’s upbringing as an aspiring mercenary. He could hardly believe Yamcha was for real when they had first got to know each other all those years ago. In the time they spent training together after the 22nd tournament he had always quietly expected Yamcha to strike out in retaliation one day, but he never did. Sure, he’d shit talk and claim that the next time they were matched up Tien would be the one leaving on crutches but it never came from a place of anger or hatred, not even calculation. It was only good natured rivalry, because ultimately at the end of the day Yamcha had a kind heart. At first he’d considered Yamcha’s kind heart a weakness, and perhaps it was, but as time went on Tien had realized that he _genuinely_ admired that about him- “Let’s have a look in there.”Yamcha’s voice cut in, interrupting Tien’s thoughts. He was pointing to a window that had child sized mannequins wearing little outfits. “Why?” 

“For Chiaotzu and Puar.” 

“Puar doesn’t even wear clothes.” Tien’s forehead was crinkled in confusion.

“No, Puar does wear clothes sometimes.” Yamcha held the door open for Tien, ushering him inside.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Yamcha spent the next fifteen minutes digging through the racks while Tien stood by the window watching him, occasionally he’d lift a little outfit up to show him, announcing how cute it was. Tien would nod out of politeness for the women behind the counter, though he really didn’t understand what Yamcha was doing. Puar almost never wore clothes, being a cat and all, and Tien sewed most of Chiaotzu’s himself. 

“What about these?” He was holding up matching knitted scarves and beanies, one mint green and the other a pastel purple. “Sure.” He nodded his head hoping Yamcha would hurry up.

“Yeah? You think they’ll like them?” 

“Yes.” Tien assured. Yamcha squinted at the items he was holding, deep in thought for a long moment before he finally shrugged and carried them over to the counter.

With the gifts for Chiaotzu and Puar bagged up they made their way further down the row of stores, Yamcha merrily window shopping. “ _Antiques and Oddities_ \- ooh, we’ve gotta check that out.” Yamcha grabbed his arm and pulled him toward a small shop with an old sign adorning the door. The shop itself was small and every surface was covered with things- Things that he wouldn’t necessarily class as antiques so much as random garbage. 

Of course Yamcha seemed to love it.

“Wow, how cool iis that.” Yamcha pointed his eyes toward a rather hideous statue of an eagle holding a knife between its talons. Tien once again found himself questioning what planet Yamcha fell from.

“It’s hideous.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Nah, it would look so good above your fireplace.” Tien decided his companion was clearly delusional and left Yamcha to admire the ugly statue. He wandered further into the store, inspecting some old books that were shelved toward the back of the room. He turned an old leather volume over in his hands admiring the craftsmanship, intricately engraved vines bordered the outside edges of the brown leather. 

“Woah!” Yamcha’s loud voice wrung out, almost startling him. He turned toward the front of the store to see Yamcha was crouching down, peering into one of the glass cabinets. He sat the book he had been admiring back onto the shelf and made his way toward Yamcha. 

“What is it?” 

Yamcha jumped to his feet, “Uh, nothing. Nothing.” 

“What?” Tien tried to peer over his shoulder but Yamcha blocked the view, “I found your present, but if you want it to stay a surprise, you’ll stop looking over my shoulder.”

“Present?” Tien was perplexed as to why Yamcha was looking to get him a present.

“For christmas.”

“I don’t celebrate christmas?” 

“You don’t celebrate anything, can’t a guy get his pal a present every once in a while?”

Tien was going to argue but quickly found himself being Shooed out of the small store.

“I’ll meet you in that cafe across the street. Get me a hot cocoa.” Yamcha closed the wooden door in his face, effectively ending the conversation.

Shaking his head Tien made his way across the street, ordering a jasmine tea for himself and a hot cocoa for Yamcha. He sat down in a seat that felt too small and waited, looking absently around the twee cafe. Timber walls were adorned with twinkling lights, little ornaments propped here and there, all the chairs and tables were mismatched. It was rather nice, he supposed. “Here you go-” The friendly barista he had ordered from sat the drinks down with a smile, “Waiting on the wife?”

“Oh, uh-” before he could finish his sentence the bell on the door jingled and Yamcha came sauntering in, a smug grin emblazoned across his face and a brown paper bag hanging off his gloved hand. “Ooh you’re never going to guess what I got you.” he smiled to Tien. Well at least the bag Yamcha held didn’t appear big enough to house that awful statue.

“Oh.” She turned her warm smile to Yamcha now as he sat down across from Tien. “Enjoy your drinks, gentleman.” 

“Thank you.” Yamcha beamed a glorious smile right back at her. 

Once upon a time a pretty woman smiling at Yamcha would have sent him into embarrassed hysterics, but now he seemed as confident as Bulma had always claimed he was. Tien had to suppress the sigh that sat on his tongue.

“So what did you get?” Tien lifted the tea to his lips, watching Yamcha suspiciously.

“A hot cocoa.” The _duh_ in Yamcha’s voice was evident and Tien couldn’t help but to chuckle at him. “Not the drink, you dullard-”

“ _Dullard?”_ Yamcha tilted his head at Tien.

“It means- _doesn’t matter_. What’s in the bag?” Tien peered at the brown paper bag sitting on the table next to Yamcha's elbow.

“Surely even you know that presents are meant to be a surprise?” Yamcha gave him an unimpressed look.

“Of course I know- it’s just-” 

“Nope, you’ll find out tomorrow.” Yamcha’s voice had a note of finality, Tien allowed himself to sigh this time.

They finished their drinks in relative silence, Yamcha only piping up once or twice, though he kept smiling at Tien, clearly he was happy with the gift he had picked. 

Standing up from the little table Tien gathered the empty cups into his hands, taking them over to the barista at the counter, “It was very nice. Thank you.” he inclined his head.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that.” She took the cups, smiling. “Though I do appreciate it.”

“Not at all.” Tien gave her an awkward smile, before walking to where Yamcha was waiting by the door for him. Just before he could reach for the handle the baristas voiced called out “Mistletoe!” Both their heads turned back to her in confusion, she pointed at the ceiling above them. “You’re underneath the mistletoe.” She grinned at Tien. “Kiss your husband!” She gestured at Yamcha, who choked out a strangled laugh, “Oh, we’re not…” Yamcha trailed off, scratching his left temple. Tien knew enough of tradition to understand that if you stood underneath the mistletoe you were meant to kiss, but he didn’t know what the consequences were for not following through. He presumed bad luck, as that was how these things typically went. He decided he best not chance it- bending his face down he planted a chaste kiss against Yamcha’s burning cheek, pulling back in the blink of an eye. Yamcha just stared at him in amazement. He ducked his eyes back toward the waitress, “Thank you. Enjoy the holidays.” With that Tien made a break for the door, Yamcha following behind, almost dumbstruck.

As soon as they were outside Yamcha regained the use of his voice “What was that?” 

Tien didn’t say anything, he just continued walking down the footpath, Yamcha catching up to him. “Hello? She called me your husband and instead of saying no you kissed my cheek?” 

He supposed he _should_ answer Yamcha but he wasn’t terribly sure he knew what to say, “It’s bad luck.” He answered, though it sounded more like a question.

“Bad luck?” Yamcha moved to block Tien’s path, his palms turned up toward the sky in question.

“Yes…” thankfully a high voice interrupted Tien before he had to explain his actions any further. “Yamcha, Tien.” It was Puar, Chiaotzu floating along next to them. 

Yamcha spoke to Puar, though his eyes never left Tien’s face “It hasn’t been an hour yet.”

“We know. But we already found what we were looking for.” Puar had a bag hanging on their arm, Chiaotzu carrying a cardboard box almost as big as he was. Tien could have hugged Chioatzu and Puar for saving him from that conversation... but his first act of affection had already caused enough confusion for the day so he simply turned on his heel, back in the direction they had started “Let’s go.” He didn’t wait for any of their replies, “I’d prefer to be home before it gets dark.”

The flight back to the farm went by quietly, though Tien couldn’t help but to notice Yamcha giving him questioning looks every couple of minutes. Evidently Chiaotzu noticed as well-

 _Did you and Yamcha have a fight?_ He was using their joint telepathy, Tien tried not to think about the kiss but it was almost impossible- _YOU KISSED HIM?_

_Only on the cheek._

A high laugh that was most certainly not telepathic cut the silence in half, Chiaotzu tried to cover his mouth with his hands but it was too late, Puar was already asking questions and the look on Yamcha’s face suggested that he figured out what Chiaotzu was laughing about. Both their faces were matching shades of crimson, “What’s so funny?” Puar asked again.

Tien spoke without speaking- _Chiaotzu, don’t you dare say a word. I’m embarrassed enough._

_Fine, but you don’t need to be so embarrassed, I think Yamcha liked it._

Tien shook his head, trying to get a grip on what Chiaotzu had said. Yamcha had liked it?He had been so worried that Yamcha was angry at him for the kiss, he had never stopped to consider that he may have actually enjoyed it.

The thought that Yamcha might have returned his feelings had never really crossed Tien’s mind, mostly because Yamcha was straight. Or at least Tien had thought he was? Tien started turning their relationship over in his mind, eyes trained on the mountains passing underneath their plane. 

Of all of his friends, Yamcha was the only one who regularly kept in contact with him, as the years went on he started visiting the farm more and more, ostensibly to help out and make some extra cash. But did he even need extra cash? Tien knew that Yamcha’s contract with the Taitan’s was the most expensive in the team's history, it was all over the papers, so why then would Yamcha need to do work as a farm hand? Maybe he just enjoyed escaping the city, but then he could just leave the city of his own accord without having to do farm work... His mind trailed back to earlier that day when he had given Yamcha his gloves, he remembered the blush that had sprung up across Yamcha’s cheeks and how he had smiled down at the gloves so sweetly, and suddenly so much of Yamcha’s bizarre behaviour over the years made sense. 

All the times they had laid together watching the stars, only for him to catch Yamcha smiling at the side of his head almost as often as he caught him looking at the stars. The times Yamcha tiredly leant his head against Tien’s shoulder at one of Bulma’s neverending capsule corp parties. The time on King Kai’s planet when Yamcha had told Tien that he would stay dead with him and Chiaotzu, giving up a second chance of life, of seeing Puar and Bulma again… 

Tien couldn’t believe it, because if he did that would mean that they were both undeniably stupid. There was no way on Dende's green earth that both of them could be that utterly hopeless, yet as his mind raced it started seeming more and more likely.

They were close to the farm now, only a minute or two away and Tien felt jittery with adrenaline, almost like he did before a fight. He decided he should focus on landing the plane.

As soon as they’d made it inside the little farm house Puar and Chiaotzu had disappeared into a bedroom, Tien had an inkling that Chiaotzu was purposely giving him and Yamcha space and he didn’t know if he should feel grateful or annoyed, so he just folded his arms and watched as Yamcha sat his present next the the barely decorated tree Puar and Chaiotzu had brought inside the day before. “So…” Yamcha finally said as he turned back around to look at Tien.

“So…” Tien repeated. 

Yamcha eventually dropped eye contact, looking down at his hands “Oh, your gloves.” he made his way over to Tien, pulling the gloves off his hands. He stopped about a foot away from Tien, holding the gloves out. Tien lowered his eyes to Yamcha’s hands, instead of taking the gloves he wrapped his own hands around Yamcha’s, feeling how warm they were. 

“You can keep them.” Tien’s voice was a whisper, because he knew deep down he was offering something more than gloves, “If you want.”

His hands still clasping Yamcha’s, he finally lifted his eyes back up to look at his face. Yamcha’s dark eyes were boring into his face, his expression was hard to place, somewhere between awestruck and unsure, that ever familiar blush staining his handsome face, “I would like that…” there was a slight quiver in Yamcha’s voice that had Tien’s heart pounding. Yamcha stepped closer, hands still encircled by Tien’s, leaning up he gently pressed a feather light kiss to Tien’s cheek.

  
  
  


* * *

Tien rubbed the sleep from his third eye as he stirred what was left of last night's fire, adding new logs to the flames. The sky outside was still dark and would be for a little while yet, the sleepy voices of his companions filling the small living room. Chiaotzu and Puar were stacking the small pile of presents at Yamcha’s feet. Yamcha’s hair was wild from sleep and he smiled a drowsy smile, pulling Tien’s old blanket up to his chin. Tien was halfway certain that yesterday was too good to be true but when he made his way over to the old couch, Yamcha lifted the blanket up, inviting him to snuggle in close. Tien was more than happy to oblige, sitting so that their legs were pressed neatly against each other. Yamcha tucked his arm around Tien, pulling him even closer. “Are you trying to steal my warmth?” Tien laughed. Yamcha nuzzled his face into Tien’s shoulder, speaking against the fabric of his pajama top “Desert baby, remember.” 

“How could I forget.” 

“Okay, we’re ready.” Chiaotzu passed the brown paper bag to Tien, “From Yamcha.”

“Really?” Tien replied sardonically. Chiaotzu poked his little tongue out. “May I?” Tien looked down at Yamcha.

“Of course.” Yamcha smiled at him.

Looking into the bag Tien saw the same book that he had been admiring yesterday. Pulling it from the bag, he ran his hand over the cover, a smile tugging at his mouth. 

“You like it?” Yamcha asked, a slightly smug smirk on his face.

“I do. Very much.” Tien’s smile was small, but genuine.

“So did I throw you off my scent?” Yamcha’s smirk deepend. “I saw you looking at that with hearts in your eyes and knew I had to get it, but I didn’t want you to know.” 

“Yes, you certainly did.” Tien shook his head, laughing. Only Yamcha.

“And here’s the present Puar and I picked for you.” Chaiotzu waited for him to set the book aside, gently handing Tien the cardboard box he had been carrying yesterday. Setting it between his knees, Tien tore the tape free from the box, opening it. He was greeted with the head of an eagle and the hilt of a knife.

Pulling it free from the box, Tien was greeted with the hideous sight of the eagle statue he had seen in the antiques store yesterday. 

“I think it would look cool above the fireplace.” Chaiotzu pointed to the spot he meant, “Me too!” Puar chimed in. “I said the exact same thing!” Yamcha reached his hands out to high five Puar and Chiaotzu and all Tien could do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty fast and pretty late, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks for reading <3  
> Oh, also the ugly eagle knife statue is very real and sitting on my dining room floor.


End file.
